1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adapter and a blower using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blowers are widely used in industries nowadays, and adapters are used for connecting air outlets of the blowers to external pipes with different shapes. However, there are several non-neglectable problems with the conventional adapters: firstly, the adapters are difficult to be assembled and disassembled; secondly, structure of the adapters is complex, and production and mould opening of the adapters are time-consuming, which increase production cost.